Imran Khan (b1987)
| birth_place = Lower Dir District, Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, Pakistan | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast-medium | role = Bowler | hidedeliveries = | international = true | testdebutdate = 20 October | testdebutyear = 2014 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 214 | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | columns = 6 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 9 | runs1 = 6 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 6 | bat avg1 = 1 | deliveries1 = 1492 | wickets1 = 28 | bowl avg1 = 30.14 | fivefor1 = 1 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 5/58 | catches/stumpings1 = - | column2 = | matches2 = | runs2 = | bat avg2 = | 100s/50s2 = | top score2 = | deliveries2 = | wickets2 = | bowl avg2 = | fivefor2 = | tenfor2 = | best bowling2 = | catches/stumpings2 = | column3 = | matches3 = | runs3 = | bat avg3 = | 100s/50s3 = | top score3 = | deliveries3 = | wickets3 = | bowl avg3 = | fivefor3 = | tenfor3 = | best bowling3 = | catches/stumpings3 = | column4 = FC | matches4 = 69 | runs4 = 494 | bat avg4 = 7.84 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 27* | deliveries4 = 12,122 | wickets4 = 266 | bowl avg4 = 22.57 | fivefor4 = 17 | tenfor4 = 3 | best bowling4 = 9/69 | catches/stumpings4 = 8/- | column5 = List-A | matches5 = 38 | runs5 = 118 | bat avg5 = 9.07 | 100s/50s5 = 0/0 | top score5 = 18* | deliveries5 = 1660 | wickets5 = 42 | bowl avg5 = 35.47 | fivefor5 = 1 | tenfor5 = 0 | best bowling5 = 6/48 | catches/stumpings5 = 7/- | column6 = Twenty20 | matches6 = 31 | runs6 = 13 | bat avg6 = 4.33 | 100s/50s6 = 0/0 | top score6 = 11 | deliveries6 = 630 | wickets6 = 32 | bowl avg6 = 23.46 | fivefor6 = 0 | tenfor6 = 0 | best bowling6 = 4/20 | catches/stumpings6 = 5/0 | date = 6 July 2015 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/316363.html Cricinfo }} Mohammad Imran Khan (born 15 July 1987) is a Pakistani cricketer, born in Maidan valley of Lower Dir in Khyber Pakhtunkhwa. He made his Test match debut for Pakistan against Australia in the United Arab Emirates on 22 October 2014. Imran has played domestically for Peshawar, Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, the Water and Power Development Authority, the National Bank of Pakistan, Zarai Taraqiati Bank, and the Peshawar Panthers. Imran and the Panthers side won the 2014–15 edition of the Haier T20 Cup, and another member of the tournament-winning team was Imran Khan (born 1988). For this reason, Imran Khan (born 1987), the subject of this article, is often recorded as "Mohammad Imran Khan" or "Imran Khan, Sr." on scorecards, while Imran Khan (born 1988) is often recorded as "Imran Khan (Swat)" or "Imran Khan, Jr.". He was the leading wicket-taker for Khyber Pakhtunkhwa in the 2017 Pakistan Cup, with six dismissals in three matches. In April 2018, he was named in Punjab's squad for the 2018 Pakistan Cup. External links * Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Pakistan Test cricketers Category:Cricketers